APS STRIDE: Promoting Diversity Through Research Experiences and Professional Socialization The APS STRIDE project will help undergraduate students from groups underrepresented in biomedicine to 1) increase their understanding of and exposure to careers in biomedical research, 2) experience biomedical research in an NHLBI-related area, 3) develop their research and presentation skills, and 4) become part of the professional research community (professional socialization). Students who complete the first year of the STRIDE program will be able to apply for a second year of funding. Toward this end, APS will recruit students nationwide from disadvantaged backgrounds, individuals from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, and individuals with disabilities to work with researchers in NHLBI mission areas (cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic, and sleep disorders research). Students will complete not only a summer research experience and professional development activities on their campus, but also interactive, online activities with students nationwide, exploring career options, responsible conduct of research, structuring research studies, and developing and presenting research posters. As a professional society, APS will also help students understand how professional societies can help to support and develop their skills and careers, provide a professional network of colleagues for collaboration and mentoring, and serve as an advocate for them as both student and researcher. The expected impacts of the project include: increases in the overall number of underrepresented students participating in biomedicine; development of critical research, presentation, and writing skills by STRIDE Fellows; development of a professional network of support and encouragement among Fellows and experienced researchers; and increased understanding of and interest in biomedical careers among the target group students. APS will survey students periodically after their fellowship to track their career development and long- term program impacts. (End of Abstract)